cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Sierra
|pets = Puggsy and Charlie (dogs) Tibbs (cat) Killer (gerbil)|friends = |minions = The Werepeople (currently)|enemies = |likes = Kirby, nature, swimming, her family and friends, inventing, martial arts, marriage, running, dancing and singing, animals, Matthew's heroism, sports, music, cooking, teasing Charles, races, action and adventure, fighting,|dislikes = Her brothers fighting, Wolfgang, the death of her parents, villains, thefts, violence, rivalries, disrespect to the Wooten family, the Werepeople fighting over her,|powers = Athletic speed and strength, expert martial arts, immortality, singing, excellent communication with animals and robots,|weapons = Fists, bow staff|fate = Marries Kirby, has three sons and lives happily with her family and friends in a mansion}}Sierra '''is a major character in the movie The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius the Movie, in the cartoon series and a supporting character in the other films. She's the eldest sister of Matthew, Charles, and Dwayne. Background Sierra is the first-born daughter of the scientists, Robert and Giselle Wooten. While helping his brother and parents with the family restaurant, Giselle taught her daughter, everything about technology. Sierra's teaching about technology lead her to embracing it by telling her parents, the ideas she came up with. As Sierra grew into a teenager, she began to advanced technology classes and each of them ended with a science fair and Sierra would end up winning them because she created an advanced invention that judges knew that would work perfectly in the future. When Charles was born, he and Sierra worked together to become successful scientist. When Matthew was born, Sierra promised to protect her younger brother. Just like Robert and Giselle, Sierra put a lot of confidence and faith in her brother. While Robert was spending most of his time with Matthew, Sierra spent her free time at home doing an online college, so she can be closer to her family. After Wolfsbert was banished from the Wooten family for causing an intense fistfight, Sierra was hoping that her brothers wouldn't grow up with a rivalry against each other. Two years later, Robert and Giselle took their kids to Wooten Industries, where they showed Matthew, Robert's invention called the Future-Scope. Before Robert could show his infant son more of his inventions, there was a fire that was caused in the chemical room. The scientists in the room were dead and the fire blocked the exits. The only escape exit was the vents, however it only had room for three people. Robert quickly gave Matthew to Charles and told the young Wootens that he loves them very much. By the time, Sierra, Charles, and Matthew got out of the burning science industries, it exploded with Robert and Giselle inside, killing them. Sierra vowed to protect her family while she was an orphan. She's hoping to learn the truth about her parents' death and avenge them. Personality Sierra is a mechanical genius with a loving heart, who wants to use her technological inventions to help world. Sierra is willing to take as many risks as she can to succeed in life. Sierra is usually calm and soft-spoken, however she is tough and not afraid to stand up for herself and for other people. As the eldest member of the Wooten family, Sierra is a sisterly but protective person who puts her family issues first and personal problems last. Before her parents' death, Sierra was deeply loved her brothers and strongly cared about them and their futures, hoping that would stay steady as long as they remain as best friends. After her parents' death, Sierra was protective of Matthew but not overprotective and strict like Charles was. She tried to be a loving sister, the best she could without arguments or violence. Even though, Sierra doesn't show any mental pain about her parents' death, instead of crying she makes a sad face and expresses her emotions in a quiet manner. Just like Matthew and Charles, she remains kind and gentle towards her family and friends. In the film, Sierra was shown to have a crush on Kirby when he stopped a fight by using words and when he was training Matthew, Sierra was attracted to his muscles. Her crush for Kirby developed into romance and the romance was developed into marriage. She is shown to have an easy-going relationship with her husband in the cartoon series. Like many younger siblings, Sierra playfully teases her brothers by making sarcastic and witty remarks. However, she does love them nonetheless. She does the same thing with her husband and friends, Sierra poses as a maternal but firm parent to her sons, Ralph, Cody and Nigel. She tries to be firm but fair with them as they grow into teenagers and then adults. Sierra has a strong respect for nature and does everything she can to keep it safe especially from poachers. She especially respects her family name and has a disliking to those who commit heinous crimes against them (mainly Wolfgang). Physical Appearace Sierra is a slender and beautiful African-American woman with long and braided brown hair. Her signature outfit is a beige shirt and grey pants. Powers and Abilities * '''Athletic Strength: '''Despite spending most of her time in a technology class, Sierra also took some physical education classes where she gained powerful strength. * '''Athletic Speed: '''Sierra gained powerful speed from her physical education classes too. * '''Genius Intellect: '''As mentioned before, Sierra was born with a high-level intellect just like her parents and brothers. ** '''Technological Inventor: '''In the present day, Sierra continues to create technological inventions that are powerful enough to help the gang and the world. * '''Immortality: '''Sierra gained immortality from the immortality pill after she ingested it. * '''Martial Artists: '''Sierra became a master martial artists after she took an advanced karate class and inherited Kung-Fu skills from her father. * '''Animal/Robot/Alien Empathy and Communication: '''Just liker her family and the other human characters in the cartoon series, Sierra has the ability to understand the feelings and language of robots, animals and aliens. * '''Swordsmanship: '''Sierra has shown to master all of the arts of fencing whether it's a sword or laser sword. * '''Master Archer: Sierra became a master archer after learning it from Robin Hood. Appearances The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius the Movie Years after Robert and Giselle's death, Sierra moved into a house that was close to the woods along with her brothers, so that Matthew wouldn't be in contact with outsiders. Sierra did everything she could to prevent any kind of physical confrontation with her brothers. With Puggsy and Tibbs being Matthew's only friends, Sierra is hoping to guide her family in the best way she can. With Matthew being unable to leave the house and go to a public or private school, Charles was able to homeschool Matthew with help with Sierra. In her free time, she taught the teachings of technology that her parents passed down to her when they were alive. When Charles scold Matthew for leaving the house, Sierra would comfort her young brother and reprimand Charles on his temper towards Matthew. Sierra is seen in the house cleaning up the kitchen while talking to Charles. After Matthew finished working on his invention and agreed to go with Puggsy and Tibbs on their daily work, he tried to get permission from Charles first. Since Charles was calm, Matthew knew that he'll give him permission to go on a walk with Puggsy and Tibbs but he calmly refused. Matthew tried to further explain that he'll do everything he can to keep safe but Charles still refused. Matthew still went on with his explanation and that's when Charles ended up yelling at Matthew. He angrily ordered Matthew to go to his room. As Matthew angrily ran up to his room, Sierra glared at Charles along with Puggsy. Sierra went up to Matthew's room to comfort him. She said she'll talk to Charles about his temper when she has the chance. Matthew asked Sierra why Charles and she quickly answered question by saying Charles is just stubborn and someday his stubbornness will develop into a brotherly bond that will not break. During the song "Outside of the House" Sierra was enjoying the soft, sweet melody. After the song was over, she went to the grocery store with Charles. After Matthew escaped from the woods with Adam and his siblings. He bought them back to the house where he tried to hide them from Charles when he returned home. As Matthew was hiding Adam and his siblings from Charles, Sierra became really confused about her brother's strange behavior. However, Sierra was happy when Charles apologized Matthew. Sierra tried to calm Charles when he made an attempt to call Animal Control but Matthew explained the whole story, Charles angrily berated Matthew for disobeying his orders and Sierra continued to calm Charles down. After explaining the story to Charles, he allowed Matthew to keep Adam and his siblings until further notice. While Charles began to be rude to them, Sierra warmly welcomed them into the house. The next day, Matthew learned that the men in his family album looked just like the men who was with Wolfgang last night. Matthew made an attempt to bring his cousins and uncles back into the family but however, they hold a grudge against Robert and his family for Wolfsbert's banishment. Jordan made an effort to kill Matthew until Charles and Sierra rescued him. Charles and Jordan almost engaged into an intense fistfight. Sierra was about to break the fight up but Kirby broke the fight up by using words (much to Sierra's shock and amazement). After returning back to the house, Charles scolded Matthew for leaving the house. As Charles left, Sierra patted Matthew on the back, telling him that everything will be okay. After Matthew and the gang's failed attempts to win Charles' fondness over Adam and his siblings, so they can stay in the house, a bird invited Matthew to a fight between his cousins. Kirby helped trained Matthew for the fight. As Kirby was training Matthew, Sierra walked downstairs to give Matthew, his dinner, she noticed Kirby training Matthew. She swooned as she looked at Kirby's muscles and once Kirby looked at Sierra, she dropped the dinner. Kirby helped Sierra pick up the food and that's when they introduced themselves. When Kirby told Sierra that she had a beautiful name and smiled at her, Sierra walked silently upstairs without saying another word. After the battle, Matthew bought home, his reformed cousins who made amends with him. While Charles was still distrustful towards his cousins, Sierra was proud of her brother bringing Jordan and the others back into the family. She went with Charles to the mall to get some things. Matthew and the gang followed them, there where they hope to help the Wooten siblings. While the gang was over there, they learned that Charles wanted to buy an expensive game but didn't have the money. The gang entered a "Battle of the Bands" contest where they sang "Family is Forever." As Charles and Sierra walked out of GameStop, they noticed Matthew, singing and dancing to the song. Sierra enjoyed the song as Charles became confused at what was happening. After the song was over, the gang won the money. Adam and his siblings gave the money to Charles, where they initiated a long-lasting friendship. Back at the house, while Charles reconciled with Matthew and the gang, Sierra sat close to Kirby while he put his hand around her. Martin asked Matthew about his parents and since he was calm, he told everyone about his parents' death. As Matthew was telling the story, Sierra began to feel sad about the mere thought of it. After looking at a photo of Robert and Wolfsbert together, Matthew wondered what happened between them. Matthew felt sorry for what happened between his father and uncle. He made a vow to bring them back into the Wooten family. Sierra promised to be there for her brother along with the others. The next day, Martin was kidnapped and there was a trail of muddy footprints, leading back into the woods. It lead right into Wolfgang's trap where he revealed himself as the murderer who killed the royal family, Robert and Giselle. Sierra was so surprised about Wolfgang's traitorous and murderous nature, that she went to Kirby and cried. Sierra was the only Wooten who wasn't turn into a werewolf. Matthew lost hope and faith after learning the truth about his parents' death. Luckily, Charles was able to restore his brother's hope and confidence that he needed to defeat Wolfgang. Sierra was fighting the phantom werewolves by Kirby's side. After Wolfgang's death, Sierra hugged her brother and happily said that she's proud of him. She was then reunited with her parents once again and Robert secretly gave Kirby, his blessing if he ever planned on marrying Sierra. After the deceased spirits returned to heaven, the Wootens went over to Good Eats where they were reunited with their grandparents and aunts. Couple of years after their adventure, Sierra was shown to be married to Kirby and gave birth to three sons named Ralph, Cody and Nigel. She became the official leader of the Werepeople since Duke took time off to spend more time with his wife. Together with her husband and sons, Sierra attended the family reunion and enjoyed Matthew's celebration song with her living and deceased relatives (who appeared as spirit animals). The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius the Movie 2 In the sequel, Sierra serves as a supporting character along with her husband and kids. She is seen in the opening of the movie before Matthew goes to Woolsville. She isn't seen again until Matthew returned home with Brodi and the others. She immediately liked Brodi when he was shown to be best friends with Matthew. She later helped Matthew defeat Wolfsbane and save Woolsville and Prince Carlos. In the ending, she is adopted into the Mastiff family along with Matthew and Charles. She is last seen dancing and singing to the song "Family" along with Kirby. Draw It Sierra serves as a supporting character in the film along with the others. Animal Planet Sierra serves as a supporting character in the film. She joins her brother and family as they plan to save Animal Town from the evil Red Bird. Video Game Life Sierra serves as a minor character in the film. She isn't seen until Matthew, Alex, Tysan, and Jack return from Matthew and his friends racing transformed. She is last seen playing Ms. Pac Man with Kirby. The North Wooten Sierra serves as a supporting character in the film. She wasn't seen until Matthew, Robo, Classified, Corporal, Eva, and Short Fuse headed back to the house to get some supplies. Matthew then ordered Charles and the others to turn the other kids back to normal by using the antidote. She was seen at Matthew's North Wind ceremony and she was cheering for him. The Karate Boy Sierra served as a minor character in the film. She was seen at Matthew's karate ceremony at the Genova Karate Competition and she was cheering for them along with the others. Once the competition was over, Sierra told Matthew that he did a great job. Matthew told Sierra and the others, that he'll meet them back at the house as soon as he's done talking to the charismatic Kung-Fu master. She was seen at the ending when Matthew, the Karate Lion, Master Splinter and the Fiery Five were doing a fire dance and once they were done, Sierra was cheering for them. Return to the Present Sierra joins Matthew on his adventure into the future to save his future from Future Butch and his wrath. Sierra was mostly supportive with Matthew since he was having a confidence issue. Robin Hood meets Matthew Super Genius Sierra serves as a supporting character in the movie. She's eager to help Robin Hood defeat Prince John and save King Richard I. The Fox and the Pooch Sierra served as a supporting character in the film. She was eager to help Matthew protect Foxwood and Wayne from Chief and his wrath. The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius Sierra serves as a tritagonist or major character in the cartoon series.Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Lovers Category:The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius the Movie characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Spouses Category:The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius the Movie 2 characters Category:Parents Category:Siblings Category:Draw It characters Category:Return to the Present characters Category:The North Wooten characters Category:The Karate Boy characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Wooten characters Category:Teenagers Category:Animated Characters Category:The Fox and the Pooch characters Category:Robin Hood meets Matthew Wooten Super Genius characters Category:Animal Planet characters Category:African-American characters Category:Geniuses Category:Orphans Category:Characters who fly Category:Dancers Category:Chefs Category:Magic Users Category:Protagonists Category:Wooten Gang Members Category:Nieces Category:Inventors Category:Tritagonists Category:Deuteragonists Category:Princesses Category:Royalty Category:Nobility Category:Scientists Category:Students Category:Wise characters Category:Thieves Category:Detectives Category:Time Travelers